La pire destinée qu’il soit
by Anize B
Summary: Mais que se passe-t-il entre le Professeur Potter et le Professeur Malfoy? Une jeune élève de Poudlard va enquêter et découvrir une vérité qu’elle aurait préféré de loin ignorer...
1. L'histoire

La pire destinée qu'il soit

Auteur : Ari Munami

Traduction : Anize B.

Pairing : C'est un Harry/Draco très très léger (donc Yaoi - Homophobes s'abstenir, merci).

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages de Mildred et Ben ainsi que l'histoire sont à Ari Munami.

Note : C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic' et j'avoue avoir prise quelques libertés avec l'originale pour rendre la lecture la plus fluide possible. Je vous mets un lien vers l'histoire originale (en anglais) dans mon profil car je sais que c'est toujours plus agréable à lire que les traductions ;) . Je suis également preneuse de toutes idées permettant l'amélioration de ma traduction, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail :D

Résumé : Mais que se passe-t-il entre le Professeur Potter et le Professeur Malfoy? Une jeune élève de Poudlard va enquêter et découvrir une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré de loin ignorer...

Catégorie : Humour, Romance.

xxx

L'enseignant préféré de Mildred Grant était le Professeur Potter.

Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était un héros de guerre ou parce qu'il avait eu un passé tragique et avait besoin d'attention. Non, il était tout simplement gentil. Il avait toujours du temps pour ses élèves après la classe et ne criait jamais. Il était juste même dans la distribution des points, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il avait été à Griffondor.

Mildred, par contre, abhorrait le Professeur Malfoy. Il était horrible. Elle le haïssait, "bien plus que Rogue,"se disait-elle avec ferveur. Tout le monde détestait les deux enseignants, mais au moins le Professeur Rogue avait le bon goût d'être laid, avec ses cheveux gras, son gros nez et ses sourcils franchement bizarres. Le Professeur Malfoy, lui, arborrait toujours un petit sourir supérieur et une coiffure impeccable (qui avait du lui prendre deux bonnes heures à mettre en place ! ). Il portait le type de robes qui ressemblaient en tout point à celles des autres si ce n'est le petit détail sur la manche qui signifiait qu'elles devaient au moins coûter le double et étaient faites pour "des sorciers ayant plus d'argent que de bon sens" comme disait son père.

Mildred ne comprenait vraiment pas l'excitation des autres filles à l'approche du cours de Métamorphoses avec le Professeur Malfoy. Elle, elle aurait aimé combattre un dragon et dix scrout à pétard surexcités pour ne plus avoir à mettre les pieds dans ce cours ! Mais les autres se recoiffaient avec attention et se mettaient du rouge à lèvres tout en gloussant stupidement.

" Mais pourquoi es-tu si contente ? Je ne comprends pas !" demanda-t-elle un jour à sa grande soeur Sandra. "Malfoy est le pire prof' qui soit !"

Sandra éclata de rire et tapota le bras de Mildred d'une manière que cette dernière jugea extrêmement irritante. " Tu comprendras plus tard." lui dit-elle d'un ton exaspérant.

Mildred se renfrogna.

xxx

Un jour que Mildred questionnait le professeur Potter à propos de son devoir, le Professeur Malfoy entra non-chalamant dans la classe.

" J'ai deux mots à te dire, Potter" dit Malfoy, affichant comme toujours son petit sourire dédaigneux.

"Ok ! Hum..." Mildred jeta un oeil au Professeur Potter. Il semblait un peu nerveux. "J'étais juste entrain de parler avec Miss Grant. Si c'est tout, Mildred, je te verrai au prochain cours..."

"Je peux rester si vous voulez, Professeur Potter," grogna Mildred tout en fixant Malfoy.

"Euh...non, ça ira," assura le Professeur Potter. Mildred le dévisagea, surprise. Elle aurait juré qu'il était sur le point d'éclater de rire. "Je suis sûre que le Professeur Malfoy voudrait un-hum.. mot en privé..."

Mildred lui sourit et hocha de la tête avant de sortir le plus lentement possible de la pièce. Quelques secondes plutard, elle était scotchée à la porte, l'oreille contre le bois. "Laissez le Professeur Potter tout seul avec Malfoy ? ça va pas ?"

"Franchement, Potter, tu es trop gentil." Il y eut une pause. "A vrai dire, je pense que tu mérites une leçon..."

"Vraiment, Malfoy ? Et tu penses être celui qui me la donnera ?"

"En effet," répondit Malfoy, en ce qui pourrait être décrit comme un grognement.

Il y eut soudain un énorme CRASH! qui résonna à travers la porte. Mildred fit un bon en arrière, ébahit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un truc pareil pouvait arriver, dans une classe, à l'intérieur même de Poudlard école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, mais c'était bien le cas : Malfoy était entrain de rouer de coups le pauvre Professeur Potter ! Elle se jeta sur la poignée et la tourna énergiquement. C'était fermé.

"Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Grant ?"

Mildred fit un bon de 10 mètres avant de se retourner. C'était le Professeur Rogue.

"Professeur !" cria-t-elle. "C'est Malfoy, monsieur ! Je crois qu'il attaque le Professeur Potter !"

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargir imperceptiblement et se resserrèrent. "Je m'en occupe," dit-il. " Retournez à votre salle commune."

"Mais..."

"ALLEZ !"

Comme Rogues commençait à s'énerver, ses sourcils devinrent vraiment effrayants. Mildred ne demanda pas son reste et prie ses jambes à son cou. Elle pu entendre, vaguement derrière elle, une porte volée en éclats et la voix de Rogue.

" Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas être plus discrets !"

xxx

Le matin suivant, Mildred n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsque les professeurs Potter ET Malfoy vinrent petit-déjeuner comme s'y de rien n'était. Elle se tourna vers son ami, Ben Fitzgerald, et lui relata à voix basse ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce dernier, petit, discret et ayant les pieds sur terre, parut sceptique.

"Malfoy a attaqué Potter ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu es sûre ?"

"Je l'ai entendu !" siffla-t-elle. " Ils se sont cognés violemment contre les meubles, renversant tout ! Malfoy a dit qu'il allait donner une leçon au Professeur Potter !"

" J'ai entendu dire que les Malfoys n'étaient pas très claires, " concéda Ben, "mais quand même ! Et puis si ce que tu dis est vrai, qu'est-ce que le Professeur Malfoy fait encore là ? Regarde ! Il s'assit même à côté du Professeur Potter !"

Mildred tourna aussitôt la tête vers la table des professeurs. Ben avait raison. Elle se mit donc à réfléchir sérieusement.

"Peut-être que Malfoy le fait chanter et Rogue est dans le coup lui aussi !" marmonna-t-elle. " Ou alors..."

" Faire chanter le Professeur Potter !" intervint Ben, incrédule. " Humpf.. pas très plausible, si ?"

Mildred grogna vers Malfoy.

"Et bien, peut importe ce que c'est, je trouverai !"

xxx

Ils avaient à nouveau DCFM le lendemain. Mildred arriva en avance, inquiète que quelquechose ait pu arriver à leur professeur.

Ce dernier sembla mal à l'aise tout le long du cours. Il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur le col de sa robe. Mildred l'observa alors plus attentivement et fut presque sûre d'avoir vu une marque rouge à la naissance de son cou.

"As-tu vu le Professeur Potter aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle à Ben. " Il a l'air préoccupé...effrayé même. Tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Je l'ai juste trouvé un peu embarrassé," observa ce dernier.

"Embarrassé, effrayé...c'est la même chose !"

"Euh..."

"Et as-tu vu son cou ? Je suis quasi-certaine d'y avoir vu un bleu ! C'est une preuve ! Malfoy l'a bien agressé ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! Je savais bien qu'il était le Mal incarné !"

"Et celà nous ramène à : pourquoi le Professeur Potter ne dit-il rien à personne ?" remarqua Ben d'un ton raisonnable.

Mildred leva les yeux au ciel impatiemment. " Tu sais bien comment il est ! Il ne veut probablement embêter personne ! C'est un HEROS DE GUERRE !"

"Mais quand même, Mildred..."

"Si seulement la Directrice savait, elle mettrait un terme à tout ça !" continua dramatiquement Mildred. " Ce dont on a besoin c'est... c'est d'une preuve !"

"Oh Merlin, " gêmit Ben.

xxx

Mildred était comme possédée. Elle passait chaque minute de son temps libre à suivre autant le Professeur Potter que le Professeur Malfoy, essayant de les prendre sur le fait. Ben, lui, en eu assez au bout d'une semaine.

"Regarde les choses en face, Mildred," finit-il par lui dire. " C'est impossible. Tu devrais laisser tomber."

"Jamais !" répondit-elle avec emphase. " Jamais, tu m'entends !"

Ben leva les yeux au ciel.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Mildred mémorisa l'emploi du temps des deux enseignants et s'assura que le Professeur Potter était bien en sécurité dans sa classe avant d'aller en cours. Aux moments des repas, elle restait également dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux ait fini de manger.

"As-tu remarqué que Malfoy s'assoie toujours à côté du Professeur Potter ?" chuchota-t-elle à Ben le 3ème jour. "Il tourne autour de lui comme un ... comme une sale petite fouine !"

Mais la seule chose qui inquiétait Mildred était qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder un oeil sur son professeur la nuit. "Allons," se raisonna-t-elle, " il doit être en sécurité dans ses appartements, avec pleins de sorts de sécurité... aucune chance pour Malfoy de l'atteindre."

Enfin, après deux semaines d'investigations, son obstination finit par payer. Alors qu'elle suivait discrètement le Professeur Potter , Malfoy sortit de nul part et l'entraina brusquement dans une salle désaffectée.

Mildred reteint sa respiration. ça y est ! L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné ! Elle saisit fermement sa baguette. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire une fois à l'intérieure mais il y avait un professeur en danger ! Elle avança furtivement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit vivement d'un coup de pied.

"Ah-AH !" hurla-t-elle, triomphante. Ou dumoins, essaya.-t-elle... Le premier "ah" sortit sans problème, mais sa voix s'étrangla en un petit cri lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Les Professeurs Potter et Malfoy n'étaient absolument pas entrain de se battre. En fait, ils étaient plutôt entrain de s'embrasser. Enfin, avant de se séparer d'un bond à son entrée.

"Mildred !" s'écria le Professeur Potter, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues.

"Yerk," fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

Malfoy qui avait réussit à reprendre un peu de contenance, remit en place sa robe de son éternel air supérieure et s'avança vers Mildred.

"Espèce de petite morveuse !" cracha-t-il." Que pensiez-vous faire, miss Grant ?"

"Euh..."

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir et sortit brusquement sa baguette. Le Professeur Potter attrapa immédiatement son bras, déviant le sort.

"Draco ! NON ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit la Directrice en début d'année ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à jeter des Oubliettes à tout va aux étudiants !"

"Lâche-moi, Harry !"

"Non, pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé !"

" C'est bon, Potter ! Je ne vais pas la tuer, d'accord !"

"Si tu vas le faire !"

"Mais non !"

"Oh que si ! Je te connais trop bien !"

"Oh Merlin..." gêmit Mildred. " Je crois que je vais être malade..."

Il y eut une pause.

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?"

xxx

Dix minutes plutard, Mildred était confortablement assise dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue, agrippant désespérement une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud dans ses mains.

"Me sens toujours pas bien," dit-elle.

"Rien d'étonnant à celà," lui répondit le Professeur Rogue. " Ils me donnent assez souvent envie de vomir, moi-même."

"Mais enfin...!" Mildred secoua sa tête, n'en revenant toujours pas. "Par Merlin, comment ont-ils pu finir ensemble ?"

"Je me pose très souvent la question, moi-même " fit Rogue plissant le nez comme si une chose particulièrement malodorante se trouver juste en-dessous.

"Le Professeur Potter est tellement...gentil, et Malfoy est...c'est le Professeur Malfoy quoi !"

" Pas vraiment la façon dont je vois les choses," riposta Rogue avec un petit ricanement. " mais je partage néanmoins votre sentiment !"

"Mais...Malfoy est un Malfoy. Et le Professeur Potter est un héros de guerre !" continua Mildred d'une voix blanche.

" Un héros de guerre pas fichu de se rendre compte qu'il est suivi par une gamine de 11 ans, bravo !" marmonna Rogue.

"Oh, Merlin." soupira pour la énième fois Mildred en posant sa tasse.

"Miss Grant, si vous êtes un peu remise de votre choc, il y a ce petit problème que..."

"Je ne doit rien dire à personne ? " intervaint faiblement cette dernière.

"Précisément."

"Aucun problème. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait me croire de toute façon."

Mais quand elle sortit du bureau, elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle avait vraiment essayé de sauver le Professeur Potter de la pire destinée qu'il soit. Imaginez un peu : avoir à se réveiller tous les matins auprès de Malfoy... Mildred en frissonna d'horreur.

Ce n'est que quelques années plutard qu'elle finit par comprendre que ça ne devait pas être un sort aussi horrible que ça après tout !

FIN


	2. RAR

Voilà, voilà ! Je reviens pour remercier ceux qui m'ont "reviewé" ;)

**Genevieve Black** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup :) J'essairai d'en dénicher d'autres aussi fraîches et drôles à traduire :D bisoubisou à toi !

**Stupid Axolotl** : C'est clair que si on veut pouvoir tout lire, c'est pô gagné hein ! ;) Arf c'est tellement frustrant parfois loool

Pour la fic, moi aussi je me suis troop marrée en la lisant. On comprend desuite de quoi il retourne mais c'est si drôle de la voire s'illusionner sur son "Héros de Guerre" :D Et oui, je me suis aperçu trop tard que le lien vers l'original avait sauté :( Je l'ai alors mis dans mon profil, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop cherché pour rien ! Et merci pour les compliments ! (vire rouge gryffondor :D )

Gros Bisou à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et peutêtre à une prochaine traduction :)

Anize B.


End file.
